Weasels on a Plane
Synopsis After sleeping in, Ash, Derek, and Tripp scramble to pack their bags and get to the airport in nine minutes because Simon Craig booked them a concert in New York in his private jet, but Burger is still fast asleep, so the others wake him up by shouting "Pizza!" Burger jumps up and gets packed, and Iron Weasel soon drive off to the airport to catch their flight. At the airport, a student pilot named Sherman is getting ready for his flying lesson by waiting for his instructor, as Iron Weasel board his plane. Sherman thinks that Derek is his teacher since he's wearing his lucky flying hat. After they're in the air, Iron Weasel do a mile-high Weasel Slap and then play carry-on dodge bag. Shortly, as Sherman puts the plane on auto-pilot, he discovers that Derek is not his flight instructor, and the band discovers that Ash drove them to the wrong airport, Tarzana instead of Glendale. Sherman reassures his screaming passengers that he has enough experience to fly the plane back to Tarzana and land it -- as long as the weather stays nice. However, he ends up flying it through a storm. As the bandmates await their impending doom, they each confess a dark secret they've been keeping from one another: Ash has been singing for a nightclub group called Velvet Weasel; Derek, Tripp, and Burger accidentally let Ash's pet turtle out of the house; Derek, Ash, and Tripp had been recording Burger playing dress-up as a knight and putting it up as an online video; and Derek made a music magazine put him on their front cover instead of Tripp. As the bandmates argue over how they've stabbed each other in the back, Sherman tells them that he has some good news and bad news. The bad news is that Sherman can't land the plane, and the good news is that there's only one parachute left, and Sherman is using it to bail out. With no pilot, Iron Weasel race to the cockpit and radio the airport to learn how to land their plane, but end up crashing it. With their New York concert delayed after they crash land the plane and go to hospital, Iron Weasel decide not to be friends anymore, and will only talk to each other to discuss band matters while still continuing to perform for their fans. A couple of weeks later, things between the bandmates of Iron Weasel are still sour, as Derek just pours his plate of eggs over Tripp's head. However, reality has already hit Ash, as nobody else wants to play carry-on dodge bag with him anymore. After Derek and Burger leave the kitchen, Ash pulls Tripp aside and secretly tells him that he's really bummed out that the others never talk to him anymore after the plane crash. Tripp tells Ash that friendships just end and he should just find some new friends. Left alone in the kitchen, Ash then gets a telephone call seemingly from Simon, and tells Tripp, Derek, and Burger that their New York concert has been re-scheduled for tomorrow night, and they will leave first thing in the morning on Simon's private plane. After hearing this good news, Iron Weasel about to do another Weasel Slap, but Tripp, Derek, and Burger just abruptly leave the living room to celebrate seperately, while Ash is forced to finish the slap alone. The next day, Iron Weasel arrive at the airport and board Simon's private jet, still not wanting to talk to each other, and the pilot assures Derek that he's been in the flying business for twenty years. Once the plane is up high enough in the sky, and Derek, Tripp, and Burger just read their magazines with their backs to him, Ash has had enough and tells them they are going to be friends again, because he had tricked his friends into thinking they were flying to a private concert, much to Derek, Tripp, and Burger's surprise. Part of the plan involved Ash answering the phone and pretending it was Simon (the phone call Ash received was actually a radio DJ offering one million dollars for staying on the line for five seconds, which Ash foolishly rejected). When Tripp thinks that just getting everybody together on this plane was all for nothing, Ash points out that landing this plane together will make Iron Weasel friends again, because he paid off the pilot $2000 to get them up as high as possible before parachuting out of the plane. Tripp, Derek, and Burger start panicking once the pilot is thrown out, but Ash calms his friends down and reminds them that they crashed last time because they were fighting. So, if Iron Weasel are going to land the plane safely this time, they have to work together, not just as bandmates, but as friends. Although Derek and Burger are still angry and consider this the dumbest thing Ash has ever done, Tripp thinks otherwise, and admits that it's not just the dumbest thing Ash ever did... it's also kind of the coolest. When a flabbergasted Derek asks how Ash puting their lives at risk is cool, Tripp tells Derek and Burger that Ash also put his own life at risk since Iron Weasel's friendship means much more to Ash than his own personal safety, though he didn't really think about that last part until now. After stopping to consider the situation, Derek and Burger both eventually agree, as they and Tripp all admit that they also miss their friendship, much to Ash's joy, and Iron Weasel make up and become friends once again with a big group hug, before attempting to land their plane and crash again. Back at home, Iron Weasel are once again bandaged up from the crash, as Ash remarks that landing planes is hard, but is happy that they settled their problems. A few more weeks later, with Iron Weasel's friendship repaired by Ash, things are back to normal in the Campbell household, as Ash sings with his Velvet Weasel group, Burger plays around in his knight costume, and Tripp and Derek both record this onto their laptop. Category:Episodes